Beco Diagonal
by Pimente
Summary: Aquela garota não batia muito bem da cabeça, não é possível. T/L
1. O Trato

**N/a.: **_Basicamente? É uma inspiração, aquelas que vêm do nada. Vai ser uma Fic pequena, apenas para dessestressar um pouco :D Espero que gostem! Beijos e comentem, por favor._

* * *

-Preciso ir ao Beco Diagonal.

Pausa. Aquela garota não batia muito bem da cabeça, não é possível. Não que isso fosse uma dificuldade para mim, o que eu quero dizer é que ela é Monitora-Chefe. E esse tipo de pessoa não tem vontade de ir ao Beco Diagonal em uma Quarta-Feira de manhã, principalmente quando estamos em aula.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Fui grosso, concordo. Ela sentiu vontade de me socar, eu sei. O que posso fazer? Faz parte de mim. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, como sempre fazia quando não gostava de alguma coisa.

-Você vai me levar até lá.

-Vou?

-Vai.

Ela tinha as mãos na cintura e um olhar firme. Me levantei e a medi, imaginando o que se passava naquela cabeça. Vontade de me dar um abraço é o que não era, ela estava uns cinco passos afastada da onde eu estava.

-O que te faz acreditar que eu vou sair de Hogwarts, ás oito da manhã para ir ao Beco Diagonal?

Eu a olhava como se ela fosse uma maluca. Talvez ela fosse.

Ela não respondeu rápido, parecia estar pensando em cada palavra. Ela sabia muito bem que qualquer ofensa agora seria um erro. Ela sabia. Eu espero que ela saiba.

-Porque você _pode_ sair de Hogwarts e ir ao Beco Diagonal a hora que você quiser.

Ela frisou a palavra "pode". Ela sabe jogar, tenho que admitir. Ela continuou.

-E eu vou te pagar.

-Pagar?

Aquilo me interessou um pouco mais. Larguei o jornal que ainda segurava e me aproximei um passo. Ela não recuou, deve ser um bom sinal.

-O quanto você quiser, na medida do possível.

-Isso significa...?

-Que a palavra "exorbitante" e "ridículo" não deve passar pela minha cabeça.

-Não acho que você esteja em posição de negociar, Evans.

A famosa revirada de olhos, ah, como eu adoro isso.

-Quanto você quer?

-Isso depende. O que você quer fazer no Beco Diagonal?

Senti certo receio vindo dela, eu sabia que ela não queria falar. Talvez ela até não _pudesse _contar o motivo. Mas negócios são negócios, minha cara. Tentei mais um passo, mas dessa vez ela se afastou dois. Droga.

-Tenho que sacar dinheiro no Gringotes.

-Você pode fazer isso pelo correio.

-Não, eu não...

Ela parou de falar no meio da frase. Estranhei. Aquilo não era típico; normalmente ela tinha _muito_ á falar, até demais.

-Olha, presta bem atenção porque eu só vou falar uma vez e espero que essa sua cabeça entenda perfeitamente.

Eu sorri. Ela odiava o meu sorriso, era uma arma poderosa. Novamente a revirada dos olhos. E lá vamos nós...

-Minha irmã pegou todo o meu dinheiro antes de eu embarcar, só fiquei sabendo quando cheguei aqui. Como a minha família é trouxa, não posso pedir que me mandem dinheiro. A única coisa que eu pude fazer foi enviar um berrador para a idiota da minha irmã e vir aqui falar com você. Preciso trocar o meu dinheiro trouxa por dinheiro bruxo.

Admito que não acreditei no começo, achei que ela estava blefando. Mas algo naqueles olhos me dizia que, por mais hilário que fosse a situação, era verdade. E era sério.

-E então?

Ela estava impaciente. Mais um defeito para você, garota. Só espero que as suas qualidades compensem.

-Se é por uma causa tão nobre...

Brincadeirinhas á parte, eu realmente quero ajudar essa pobre alma. Deve ser uma sensação horrível não ter nem um galeão para apostar em Snap's Explosivos.

Dessa vez quem se aproximou foi ela. Não muito perto, apenas perto o bastante para que eu notasse suas sardas pequeninas que cobriam a região do nariz e um pouquinho da bochecha. Achei aquilo muito charmoso.

-Então como vamos fazer isso?

-Isso o quê?

-Ir ao Beco Diagonal, Potter!

-Ah, isso.

Pensei por alguns instantes, vendo que não seria tão fácil assim. Pensei na Capa da Invisibilidade, claro, ela seria necessária para atravessarmos os corredores e os jardins. Quando chegássemos á Hogsmeade, teríamos que... Ir para um lugar onde fosse possível de aparatar, obviamente.

-Você já pode aparatar?

-Fiz o teste á pouco tempo.

-Ótimo.

-No que está pensando?

-Chegar lá é fácil. O problema é voltar, Evans.

Ela pareceu entender.

-Podemos usar vassouras, até chegarmos a Hogsmeade. Só não sei como iremos entrar pelos portões do Castelo.

Aquela era uma boa idéia. Vassouras.

-Precisamos de ajuda.

-E você vai pedir ajuda á quem, ao Dumbledore?

A ironia dela um dia me mata.

-Não. Vamos falar com os melhores nesse "ramo".

Ela não acreditou muito, mas concordou.

-E o que você vai querer em troca?

Já até havia me esquecido desse detalhe. A animação de uma travessura era algo tão excitante que me fazia esquecer esses reles detalhes. Dinheiro? Não preciso. Talvez alguns trabalhos, esse ano será um pouco mais difícil por causa dos N.I.E.M's. Não, acredito que eu me viro nessa questão. Então, o que pedir?

Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e a observei por alguns instantes sem ela perceber. Observava atentamente alguns alunos do terceiro ano falando alto, um pouco mais afastado de onde estávamos. Não demorei muito para me decidir, eu já havia pensando naquilo no momento em que ela comentara sobre a palavra "pagamento".

-Eu quero sair com você.

Pensei que fosse presenciar uma cena semelhante como há de dois anos atrás, na qual ela falara que eu tinha titica na cabeça e mais um monte de "elogios", citando os motivos pelos quais não saía comigo. Mas, ao contrário do que eu esperava, ela apenas respondeu...

-Tudo bem.

É, já era alguma coisa. Até melhor do que "titica na cabeça".

-Então vamos lá.

Não consigo dizer se aquilo era um sorriso ou desprezo.

* * *

_**E no próximo capítulo...**_

_Era estranho estar andando com Lílian Evans ao meu lado. Mais estranho ainda era estar conversando com ela._

_-Sua irmã deve adorar você._

_-Ela faz o melhor que pode para demonstrar todo o amor dela._

_Eu dei risada._


	2. Os Marotos

**N/a.: **_Olááááá! Postei o Capítulo tão rápido ontem, nem tive tempo de conversar. :D_

_Bom, vamos lá: Essa Fic, como eu já disse no Cap. anterior, é uma Fic super curta, acho que não vai passar de 8 capítulos. Já tenho metade escrita, então vou atualizar com frequência, em um período máximo de um ou dois dias entre um capítulo e outro. É uma Fic super leve, nada de muitas emoções ou que tenha que "pensar muito". Não chega aos pés de uma Silverghost, mas acredito que ela está bem legal! Leiam e me contem o que vocês acharam, vou adorar saber! :D_

**Thelma: **_Primeiro comentário!! \o/ Muito obrigada. E continue comentando ;D Beijos._

**Thati:** _Vou atualizar rápido, pode deixar ;D Beeeeijos!_

_Ah sim, como ninguém é de ferro: Tenho outra fic em andamento aqui no Fanfiction, quem estiver a fim de ler e me contar o que achou vou ficar muuuito agradecida! Ela se chama **Bella Lili,** e é uma Fic um pouco maior que essa. Estarei esperando os comentários!_

_Té mais!_

_Beijos._

* * *

**30/07/2008**

Cap. 2: Os Marotos

Era estranho estar andando com Lílian Evans ao meu lado. Mais estranho ainda era estar _conversando_ com ela.

-Sua irmã deve adorar você.

-Ela faz o melhor que pode para demonstrar todo o amor dela.

Eu dei risada. Imagino que se eu tivesse um irmão bruxo, sendo trouxa, também não gostaria muito dele.

-Se quiser, tenho algumas bombas de bosta de reserva no malão.

-Eu passo, vou arrancar todo aquele cabelo loiro com as minhas próprias mãos.

-Loiro?

Descemos as escadas e acabamos encontrando Rabicho e Aluado pelo caminho. Para variar, eles me olharam desconfiados. Não os culpo, a situação é confusa mesmo.

-Onde está Almofadinhas?

-Na Biblioteca.

-Muito engraçado Aluado.

Remo riu. Ele realmente acha que eu vou cair nessa? Acredito que em todos esses anos, Almofadinhas só pisara na Biblioteca para tirar o pó dos livros, graças ás variadas detenções. E eu estava junto, claro. O que nos rendeu de "presente" muitos livros da Seção Reservada. Pensando bem, talvez eu já possa montar uma Seção Reservada no meu quarto.

-Temos aula de Poções agora, talvez ele esteja lá.

É, talvez.

-Onde está Lílian?

-Ali.

Pedro apontou para o final do corredor, fazendo uma voz de nojo. Logo notei o porquê da voz, Lílian conversava com o Ranhoso. "Conversava" é o modo educado de falar, os dois estavam gritando tão alto que era possível escutar algumas partes da onde eu e meus amigos estávamos. Coisas como "nunca mais fala comigo" e "pense bem no que você vai fazer da sua vida, Severo" foram possíveis de se distinguir. Esperamos que todo aquele rebuliço acabasse e, quando Lílian voltava do final do corredor, Remo perguntou.

-O que vocês estão fazendo juntos afinal?

-Se eu contar você não vai acreditar.

-Como assim?

-A Monitora-Chefe exemplar quer quebrar uma das maiores regras dessa escola.

Aluado e Rabicho fizeram menção de fazerem mais perguntas, mas eu apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Vamos para a aula, depois eu explico.

* * *

Se eu visse aquela cena do lado de "fora", diria que era uma miragem. Uma alucinação. Ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Em uma rodinha, na Sala Comunal, se encontravam eu, Rabicho, Aluado, Evans e Almofadinhas, respectivamente, em sentido horário.

Lílian demonstrava certo desconforto, o que era mais do que normal para uma garota que nos julgara a vida escolar inteira. Me pergunto se um dia poderei processá-la por trauma infantil, mas isso é assunto para outro dia. No entanto, o assunto daquele dia era igualmente hilário e perigoso: A Fuga. Ou seja, eu e Almofadinhas já tínhamos topado antes mesmo que ela terminasse de contar toda a história para eles.

Ao final da história, um silêncio se seguiu. Deixei que ficasse assim por alguns segundos, pois eles podiam estar tentando não rirem da pobre garota.

-Vocês vão me ajudar ou não?

Impaciente que só ela, nunca conheci alguém tão sem paciência. Talvez o Almofadinhas.

-Eu topo.

-Eu também.

-Estou dentro.

Todos olharam para o Aluado, que nos observava impassível.

-Remo?

Isso era covardia e ela sabia disso. Ela fez _aquele_ olhar. _Aquele_ que ninguém resiste e ao qual é impossível de se negar até um chute muito bem dado na canela. Remo estava ganho, pobre coitado.

-Ah, tudo bem.

Dito e feito, essa garota era o lobo na pele de um cordeiro.

Tentando esquecer o fato de que ela nunca, nunca mesmo, mas nunca de verdade me olhara daquele jeito, voltei ao assunto em questão.

-Agora que todos estão de acordo, vamos ao Plano.

* * *

**_E no próximo capítulo... O Plano._**

_-Isso é fácil, é só usarmos a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador._

_Todos nós olhamos para Pedro, concordando. Menos Lílian._

_-Passagem?_

_Ás vezes eu esquecia que ela não fazia parte dos Marotos. _


	3. O Plano

_**N/a.:** Zeeeeenten, é quase 1/2 noite. Tenho que ir, espero que gostem! Beijos e continuem comentando!_

**Thelma: **_Ahhh, Blackforever. ;D Fico feliz que esteja gostando dessa fic também, me sinto até importante. ¬¬ ahahahaha. Esse passeio vai ser divertido, no mínimo. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_

**Caroline Evans Potter: **_Aqui está, espero que goste ;D Beijos, até o próximo!_

_Té mais meu povo!_

* * *

_**Cap. 3: O Plano**_

-Precisamos de um cúmplice, que não seja nenhum de nós.

Remo começou a falar e todos nós prestávamos atenção.

-Longbottom?

-Não é uma má idéia.

-Lembram da última vez? Ele foi obrigado a limpar o banheiro das meninas do terceiro andar, agüentando a Murta-Que-Geme a noite inteira.

-Isso faz dois anos.

-Tempo o bastante para aquela voz irritante continuar na cabeça dele. Próximo?

Almofadinhas foi dando nomes, mas parecíamos já ter utilizado todos os cúmplices ao nosso favor. Observei Lílian de canto e ela parecia um pouco confusa.

-Algum problema?

Aquilo soou um pouco grosso, mas a intenção foi totalmente contrária.

-Não.

-Você está quieta.

-Estou pensando em alguém para ser nosso cúmplice.

Aquilo calou a minha boca e com as orelhas baixas e o rabo entre as pernas, voltei a prestar atenção na conversa dos meus amigos. Nesse ponto, todas as opções já haviam se esgotado. Vendo que nada ia sair dali, resolvi tomar as rédeas.

-Então, esqueçamos o "cúmplice" por enquanto. Vamos para a primeira parte: como ir?

-Isso é fácil, é só usarmos a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador.

Todos nós olhamos para Pedro, concordando. Menos Lílian.

-Passagem?

Ás vezes eu me esquecia que ela não fazia parte dos Marotos.

-O Salgueiro Lutador possui uma passagem que leva á Hogsmeade. De lá, nós podemos aparatar.

-Não, não podemos –Remo nos olhos pensativo.

-Por que não?

-Eu ainda não posso aparatar –Pedro resmungou.

-Nem eu –Sirius se espreguiçou.

-Muito menos eu –Remo fez um rosto decepcionado.

Eu havia esquecido aquele detalhe. Olhei para Lílian, suplicante.

-Eu posso aparatar, já fiz o teste e passei. Mas só posso levar no máximo duas pessoas comigo.

Entreolhamos-nos, os quatro. E agora? Que eu iria isso estava claro para todos. Mas quem seria a segunda pessoa? Remo foi o primeiro a desistir.

-Não vou e fico de cúmplice.

-Ninguém vai acreditar em um Maroto como cúmplice.

-Dois Marotos, então –Pedro sugeriu- Eu fico com Remo, para o caso de algo der errado. Vocês sabem, Comensais e tudo o mais.

Eu também havia me esquecido dos Comensais. O que estava acontecendo comigo, afinal? Vi Pedro engolir em seco, até um pouco aliviado. Eu e Almofadinhas nos garantimos, mas eu não sabia nada quanto á Evans.

-Eu havia me esquecido desses idiotas.

Sirius se levantou, caminhando em volta de nós. Lílian se pronunciou, me deixando mais confortável.

-Que se dane, eu preciso do meu dinheiro. Vocês vão ficar com medo ou vão fazer jus á casa de vocês?

Rapaz, essa garota sabia REALMENTE como jogar. Eu a olhei espantado e fui obrigado a rir. Almofadinhas e os outros também, junto com ela.

-Caramba, vamos nessa!

Sirius sentou-se novamente, dessa vez falando.

-De lá aparatamos para o Beco Diagonal. Certo, trocamos o dinheiro da Evans e aparatamos de volta para Hogsmeade.

-Não vamos aparatar.

-Como assim Pontas?

-Ao aparatar de Hogsmeade para o Beco Diagonal sabemos exatamente onde estamos pisando. Mas do Beco Diagonal para Hogsmeade não saberemos como estarão as coisas por aqui ou onde será um local seguro dentro da vila.

-Usaremos o Mapa.

-Rabicho perdeu o Mapa, esqueceu?

-Ah é.

-É por isso que vamos usar vassouras.

Todos agora olhavam para Evans. Particularmente, eu podia beijá-la naquele instante.

-Boa idéia –Remo elogiou.

-Não há de quê.

-Então, é isso? Fácil assim?

-Fácil assim.

Sorri e olhei para Evans, que incrivelmente sorria para mim.

-Se eu soubesse que todas as marotagens de vocês são fáceis assim...

-Não nos subestime ruiva. Normalmente as coisas se complicam justamente quando menos esperamos.

-O que é esse Mapa?

Silêncio. Os três olharam para mim, como se eu fosse o único que soubesse da existência do nosso mais bem feito trabalho até então.

-Er...

Uma voz calma a chamou e todos nós encaramos o rosto bonito de Alice. Ela parecia confusa. Pudera, se alguém me dissesse que algum dia Os Marotos e Lílian Evans estariam tramando uma fuga de Hogwarts juntos, eu riria até sentir falta de ar e ainda chamaria a pessoa de "hipogrifo manco e sem cérebro".

-O que foi Lice?

-O Diretor Dumbledore está te chamando no escritório dele... Por que vocês estão reunidos assim?

-Estamos trocando figuras dos sapos de chocolate, mas a anta do Potter me garantiu que tinha a embalagem do Úrico, O Esquisitão. Pelo jeito ele me enganou, agora vamos, eu não lembro onde fica a sala do Diretor.

-Sapos de chocolate?

As duas garotas saíram e, incrivelmente, Lílian mentira tão bem que a amiga pareceu acreditar. Essa garota me dá medo.

-Ela me chamou de anta?

Nenhum dos três me respondeu, nem chegaram á me escutar. Voltaram a conversar sobre O Plano.

* * *

**_E no próximo capítulo... A Fuga I_**

_-Você é um hipócrita insensível._

_E lá vamos nós de novo._

_-Ela está morta, Evans. M-O-R-T-A!_

_-Eu sei o que isso significa Potter..._


	4. A Fuga I

_**N/a.:** Olááá, como estão? Espero que estejam empolgados, porque eu estou amando escrever essa fic. :D_

_Algumas pessoas comentaram, dizendo que estão gostando e talz. Fico super feliz com isso, espero que eu não decepcione! Enfim, vamos aos comentários. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_

**Blackforever: **_A Lili sempre teve um lado maroto (6). Hahahaha. Eu pelo menos, acho! :D_

**Caroline Evans Potter: **_Só lendo o capítulo para saber quem morreu ou quem vai morrer. ahsuhasuhsauhsauhsa. boa sorte e espero que você não pare de ler a fic quando descobrir! :D Beijos. _

**Thaty: **_Ahh, uma fã da Lili mandona? Oba! :D_

* * *

_Cap. 4: A Fuga I_

-Bom dia!

Eu estava animado, tenho que admitir. Acordar sete horas da manhã não era o meu jeito predileto de me divertir, mas o que não fazemos por uma garota, já diria o meu pai. Ela apenas resmungou algo, o qual eu resolvi entender como "Bom dia Potter".

Me sentei ao seu lado, cruzando os braços e esperando que a boa vontade de Sirius o fizesse sair da cama. Não que eu tivesse muita fé nisso.

-Como vamos chegar até o Salgueiro Lutador sem ninguém ver?

Era uma pergunta inteligente. Não esperava que ela fosse perguntar até que o momento de fato chegasse, mas já que estamos aqui, por que não me mostrar um pouco?

Levantei e, após toda uma preparação de suspense (ao qual fui recebido com um olhar debochado e aquela revirada de olhos rotineiro) estendi a Capa da Invisibilidade. Ela olhou por uns cinco segundos a Capa e eu estava começando a achar que ela não sabia o que era.

-O que é isso?

Ta de brincadeira comigo, não é?

-Isso, minha cara Evans, é uma Capa da Invisibilidade.

Os olhos dela brilharam e aumentaram de tamanhos. Achei que eles fossem saltar para fora.

-Uma Capa? Mas são incrivelmente raras!

-Eu sou uma peça rara...

Infelizmente ela não ouviu a última frase, pois já havia pegado a Capa da minha mão e a vestido. Ou seja...

-Evans, quer parar de brincadeira e aparecer?

Silêncio.

-Evans?

Nada. Nem uma brisa. Baguncei meus cabelos. Olhei para os lados. Nada. Para o chão. Á alguns metros eu podia ver uma parte do tapete um pouco amassada. Fingindo não ter visto nada, olhei para o teto.

-Se você estiver flutuando é roubo!

Eu sabia exatamente onde ela estava obviamente. Apenas queria que ela acreditasse que eu não sabia que ela estava á poucos metros da onde eu estava. Merlin, que confusão.

Comecei a andar de costas, olhando para o teto, fingindo procurá-la. Ouvi um riso abafado. Tks, tks iniciantes. Antes que ela percebesse, me joguei onde, supostamente, eu rezava para que ela estivesse ou seria um belo de um tombo.

-Ai!

Caí em cima dela, derrubando nós dois no chão. Quando dei por mim, a estava olhando de uma vista, digamos, sugestiva.

-Potter, quer sair de cima de mim?

-Querer eu não quero.

Ela corou. Aquilo me fez sentir algo engraçado e, podem me bater, mas eu dei risada. Ri até dizer chega enquanto me levantava. Ela ficou estática no chão me observando.

-Quer ajuda?

Eu agora limpava os olhos, estendendo a mão para ela. Ela aceitou a ajuda, ainda me olhando desconfiada.

-O que foi?

-Você é maluco.

É, talvez eu seja. Muitas pessoas já me disseram isso.

* * *

Nós cinco estávamos reunidos no banheiro do terceiro andar. Isso significa que éramos nós seis, se você considerar que a Murta-Que-Geme seja, de fato, alguém. Mas se você for um hipócrita insensível como eu, como Lílian acabara de falar, você vai acreditar que hoje em dia ela é só a lembrança do que ela já foi.

-Pobre Murta, ela não tem culpa!

-De ter morrido? Ninguém tem Lílian... Talvez os que se suicidam, mas até aí.

-Você é um hipócrita insensível.

E lá vamos nós de novo.

-Ela está morta, Evans! M-O-R-T-A!

-Eu sei o que isso significa Potter, não precisa soletrar, não sou uma criança igual á você.

-Em menos de um minuto você me chamou de três coisas: hipócrita, insensível e infantil. Já chega por hoje, não acha?

-Parabéns Potter, você sabe contar até três.

-Você só está brava porque se jogou em cima de mim hoje.

-Eu não me joguei em cima de você, foi totalmente o contrário!

-Você gostou.

-Eu detestei.

Eu ri. Ela me olhava irritada, mas... Aquilo seria um sorriso escondido nos cantos dos lábios? Seria? Talvez eu estivesse fazendo algum progresso, afinal.

-Eu sei que você me ama Evans.

-Eu amo mais o meu cachorro do que um fio de cabelo seu.

-Desisto... Almofadinhas, o que temos que fazer antes que eu me afogue na privada?

-Vocês ainda vão casar.

Pedro e seus comentários impróprios, em momentos ainda mais impróprios. Fingimos não escutar.

-Aluado e Rabicho vão vigiar para que ninguém apareça enquanto estivermos apertando o nó do Salgueiro Lutador. Depois, quando chegarmos a Hogsmeade, vamos seguir até um local seguro e Lílian irá aparatar com nós dois no encalço. Você consegue, não é?

Eu a olhei desafiante. Não sei por que, mas eu adoro desafiar essa garota, me dá uma satisfação danada. Eu já conheço todos os seus movimentos e sei que nesse exato momento ela vai falar...

-Lógico que consigo.

Uma garota muito previsível. Saímos para o café da manhã, os cinco. Era estranho ter aquela intrusa no nosso grupo, mas de alguma forma ela já conquistara meus três amigos babões. Remo e Pedro estavam rindo de suas histórias com a adorável irmã, a tal da Petúnia. Enquanto descíamos as escadas, Sirius se postou ao meu lado.

-Ela é engraçada.

-É, acho que sim.

Ele quer falar mais alguma coisa, mas acaba não falando. Após passarmos pelo primeiro andar, Aluado e Rabicho já estavam quase fazendo xixi nas calças de tanto rirem e, admito que aquilo me incomodasse. O que eles estavam rindo de tão engraçado? E por que _eu_ não estava ali no meio, rindo também? Até Almofadinhas já tinha entrado na história!

Fingi não ligar. Eu não ligo, só me incomodo, mas na realidade eu não ligo. Isso é ao menos possível? Estou ficando maluco.

* * *

Nos sentamos para tomar o café da manhã, ela sentou um pouco mais afastada com um grupinho de meninas. Era a primeira vez que a olhava de verdade aquele dia e notei que seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Muito bonito.

-Vai ficar babando em cima da garota?

-Almofadinhas, eu não estou "babando". Estou avaliando o produto, é totalmente diferente.

-Diferente é essa sua baba enorme escorrendo desde que saímos da Sala Comunal. Você podia ao menos disfarçar.

Aluado sempre conseguia se expressar de um modo tão delicado, até me emocionava. Resolvi não responder, esperando sinceramente que eles se esquecessem do assunto. O que não aconteceu, é claro.

-Afinal, o que você vai receber em troca?

Encarei Rabicho, que no momento comia uma omelete de bacon. Algo não muito agradável de assistir, mas é meu amigo, o que posso fazer?

-Nada.

-Nada?!

Isso foi dito pelos três ao mesmo tempo, sendo seguidos por três risadas debochadas. Eu sou tão mercenário a ponto de os meus amigos não acreditarem?

-Essa garota pirou mesmo a sua cabeça. Você vai se arriscar a ser expulso e não pediu nada em troca?

-Eu não pensei que alguém fosse nos pegar saindo da escola, é praticamente...

-Possível. A segurança está mais acirrada desde que as mortes começaram. Isso faz o quê? Um ou dois anos?

-Por aí.

Eu não tinha pensando no fato de _nos pegarem_. Pensando por esse lado, é um risco enorme. Com toda a confusão que ocorria no mundo bruxo era até risco de...

-Vocês podem morrer, sabiam disso?

Quem falava essas palavras tão confortadoras era Remo, o otimista. Acho que ele acreditou que aquilo nos faria recear, mas sinceramente? Aquilo só aumentou a minha vontade de ir. Olhei para Almofadinhas.

-O que acha?

Ele olhou para a mesa dos Professores e eu sabia que ele estava procurando por Dumbledore. Ás vezes, quando não tínhamos muita certeza de algo, olhávamos para o Diretor e, dependendo do olhar que recebíamos em troca nós íamos em frente ou desistíamos. Fico imaginando o que Dumbledore faria se descobrisse que todas as nossas maiores travessuras dependessem de seu olhar. Encontrei o Diretor, ele estava sentado na grande cadeira tomando o seu mingau-sagrado-de-todas-as-manhãs. Continuei com o olhar fixo. Ele me mandou uma piscadela e o típico sorriso de quem sabia de muita coisa. Eu sorri, marotamente.

-Vamos fazer.

Rabicho começou a bater palmas e nós três o olhamos tediosos.

-Menos, Rabicho.

-Desculpa. Mas então, preparados?

-Eu já nasci preparado, Rabicho.

-Humildade é algo muito bonito, Almofadinhas. Você poderia procurar pela sua qualquer dia desses.

Aluado recebeu um pão com geléia na testa.

* * *

E lá estávamos nós, esperando a boa vontade da garota.

-Lílian, quer andar logo? Desse jeito nós vamos sair daqui á noite!

-Não me apressa!

Foda isso. Íamos arriscar nossos pescoços e ela estava preocupada em prender o bendito cabelo.

-Não adianta Evans, é um caso impossível.

Ela fingiu não escutar a minha brincadeira, o que eu agradeci. Desceu as escadas, vestindo roupas trouxas. Todos decidiram usar roupas trouxas, para no caso de alguém nos ver no Beco Diagonal. Afinal, o que fariam ao verem três alunos de Hogwarts perambulando por ali? Convidar para o chá é o que não iriam fazer. Eu estava vestido com a calça jeans mais surrada que encontrei e o meu tênis mais surrado ainda. Pelo menos a camiseta branca era nova. Ela desceu vestindo uma calça jeans também e, por Merlin, como ela conseguiu entrar naquela calça?! Não que ela seja gorda, mas a calça estava tão apertada que achei capaz de deixá-la sem ar.

-Está conseguindo respirar?

-Não enche. Onde está o Black?

-Passando a maquiagem.

Aquilo a fez rir um pouco. Essa garota devia sorrir mais, o sorriso dela é muito bonito. Bom, talvez ela apenas não sorria quando está perto de mim. Não que eu seja um tédio, modéstia á parte, eu sou muito divertido.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

Ela perguntou aquilo em um tom de espanto. Não entendi no começo, mas depois, pensando com mais calma eu vi que ela estava certa em estar espantada: eu estava abrindo o zíper da minha calça. É onde eu guardo a Capa, para o caso de alguém nos pegar. Afinal, o máximo que vão conseguir desconfiar é de que eu tenho "algo" muito volumoso ali, nada demais. Não que esse "algo" já não seja volumoso normalmente, é até um orgulho dizer isso, mas...

-Vou pegar a Capa.

-Você guarda a Capa aí dentro?!

-Tem alguma idéia melhor?

-Não, mas... Por Deus, eu vesti isso!

Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Vendo por esse lado, é hilário. Comecei a rir descontroladamente enquanto ela queria me socar até me matar. Se ela pudesse, ela faria.

-Não é algo para se lamentar, convenhamos.

-Nojento. Você sempre a guarda aí?

Ela apontou em direção á minha braguilha, agora já devidamente fechada e sem o volume anormal. A Capa estava em minhas mãos.

-Tenho que acrescentar, ela não é uma das melhores "coisas" que eu guardo aqui.

Cara de pau até o último fio do meu cabelo espetado. Ela ficou tão vermelha que poderiam confundi-la com uma beterraba. Fiz menção de me aproximar, apenas para me garantir de que ela continuava respirando depois de tanta vergonha. Afinal, ela iria sair comigo depois de tudo e eu não sou o tipo de homem que perde um encontro com uma garota daquelas.

Mas ela se afastou apenas um passo. Estamos progredindo!

-Lílian, eu não vou abusar de você.

-Melhor prevenir.

-Você tem medo de mim?

-Não.

-Então por que está se afastando?

-Não estou me afastando, estou _andando_.

-Andando para trás? Essa é nova.

-Você devia tentar quando estiver perto da janela da torre de Astronomia.

-Você quer que eu morra?

Ela parou de se afastar. Encarou-me profundamente. Eu estava acreditando piamente que ela diria "Sim Potter, eu quero que você morra, eu quero que você caia da torre mais alta desse Castelo e se esborrache no chão, só para eu ter o prazer de assistir as corujas comerem a sua carne moída!". Felizmente, não foi isso o que ela disse.

-Ficou maluco?

Me chamar de maluco era melhor do que a opção anterior. Eu sorri aliviado.

-Ás vezes eu acho que você quer que eu caia da torre de Astronomia, de verdade.

Ela maneou a cabeça negativamente.

-Por que você acha isso?

-Sei lá.

Ela deu risada, agora se aproximando. Eu fiquei parado vendo seu rabo de cavalo balançar delicadamente atrás de sua cabeça. Aquilo era hipnotizante. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos até ela voltar a falar.

-Eu não odeio você, Tiago. Não quero que você morra.

-Então você apenas não liga que eu esteja aqui?

Ela deu de ombros. Eu estava sendo dramático, admito. Mas ela estava entrando no jogo, por que não tentar?

-Dizem que o contrário do amor não é o ódio, é a indiferença.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, surpresa. Até eu estou surpreso, o que é que eu estou falando?!

-Faz sentido.

-Eu preferiria que você me odiasse.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer alguma coisa Sirius desceu as escadas acompanhado de Aluado e Rabicho.

-As maricotas já estão prontas?

-Maricota é a sua mãe.

Acreditem, quem falou isso foi Lílian. Sirius a olhou espantado.

-É isso aí, ruivinha.

Muita gente espantada para o meu gosto. Me virei e sorri para Almofadinhas.

-Vambora!

* * *

Eu estendi a Capa por cima de mim e de Sirius. Lílian receou um pouco antes de entrar embaixo, mas acho que ela percebeu que não havia mais volta.

-Não vai desistir?

-Não!

Um brilho em seus olhos me fez rir. Eu sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento: a excitação de estar fazendo algo proibido. Era uma das melhores sensações do mundo, a adrenalina espalhava-se pelo corpo, fria e quente ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos e ouvidos ficavam mais apurados, pois sabiam que qualquer ruído seria fatal. A agilidade era algo inédito, você sentia como se tivesse o peso de uma pena, conseguindo se desviar dos mais variados obstáculos. Isso era a mistura do medo, da adrenalina e da excitação. Algo poderoso.

-Isso vai ser mais complicado, Pontas.

-Eu sei.

Andar com a Capa á noite era baba, não havia quase ninguém pelos corredores e nós conhecíamos quase todas as passagens possíveis e impossíveis dentro daquele castelo. Mas de manhã a coisa era mais complicada, havia muita gente e poucas passagens acessíveis á luz do dia.

-Como vamos fazer isso?

-Bom –Sirius começou- Algo que eu aprendi nesses anos em Hogwarts é que tudo é possível. Desde invadir o escritório de Dumbledore até fugir para Londres.

-Vocês invadiram o escritório do Diretor?!

Tecnicamente, nós nunca havíamos tentado. Motivos não haviam faltado e oportunidades também.

-Sempre tínhamos coisas melhores á fazer.

-Tipo o que?

-Ah, coisas como Quadribol e garotas.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Vocês só pensam nisso?

-Rabicho pensa em comida também.

* * *

**_E no próximo capítulo... A Fuga II_**

_-Vocês vão ficar aí fofocando ou vão vir comigo?!_

_-Eu vou azarar essa garota, Pontas._

_-Relaxa Almofadinhas, ela mal começou o dia..._


	5. A Fuga II

Rabicho estava na nossa frente, esperando pelo sinal de Aluado, o qual fora investigar as passagens que usaríamos para chegarmos até o Salgueiro Lutador.

Aluado voltou uma hora depois, já estávamos injuriados de ficar ali. Rabicho estava sentado no chão brincando com alguns Snap's Explosivos, Lílian e eu discutíamos sobre as vantagens e desvantagens de ser um nascido trouxa enquanto Almofadinhas apenas escutava. Havia vários dias em que eu percebia que Sirius estava mais quieto, mais pensativo. Estranhei, mas nunca comentei. Talvez eu devesse perguntar depois que voltássemos do Beco Diagonal. É, talvez.

-Onde estão eles? –ouvi Aluado perguntar. Rabicho apontou para onde estávamos e ele entendeu- Certo. As passagens do terceiro andar estão bloqueadas.

-Ah, não acredito. Vamos ter que usar a do quinto andar então.

-Também está bloqueada. Álias, todas estão.

-O quê?! Impossível, até mesmo a que nos leva até o Salgueiro?

-Todas, sem exceção. Demorei um tempão até encontrar a saída de uma delas.

Tiramos a Capa, Lílian nos olhava preocupada. Nos encaramos, pensativos. Talvez Dumbledore tivesse percebido que íamos aprontar. Não, impossível. Ele é Dumbledore, mas não é Deus. Eu acho, apesar de muitos motivos comprovarem o contrário.

-Podemos tentar chegar ao Salgueiro sem a passagem.

-Não dá, são muitos alunos. Se eu for pega tentando fugir do Castelo... –Lílian sentou-se no sofá.

Eram quase dez da manhã e ainda estávamos ali. Se não pensássemos em algo rápido, voltaríamos à noite e ia ser mais perigoso ainda (mais divertido, eu quis dizer). Olhei para Almofadinhas e ele pareceu entender o que eu estava pensando. Não era certeza, mas poderia funcionar.

-O que vocês acham...

-Da Sala Precisa? –Eu e Sirius tínhamos uma ligação estranha. Ele sempre sabia o que eu estava pensando ou o que eu queria dizer, e vice-versa.

-O que é a Sala Precisa?

Lílian nos olhou, curiosa.

-É uma sala invisível. Apenas quem conhece seu local sabe como e onde encontrá-la –eu respondi, me animando ao ver o olhar desconfiado dela.

-E o que essa sala invisível pode fazer para nos ajudar?

-Ela não é apenas uma sala invisível, Evans. Essa sala consegue nos dar tudo o que desejamos.

-Tipo... Dinheiro?

-Não, não. Por exemplo, se você estiver com muita sede e passar por ali naquele momento, a sala irá aparecer.

-E o que vai ter lá dentro? Um hidrante?

-O que é um hidrante?

-Um utilitário trouxa, serve para reserva de água, quando chegarmos em Londres eu mostro para vocês. Mas é isso o que acontece?

-Ela fornece tudo o que você precisar –Aluado confirmou.

- Não temos certeza se a Sala irá funcionar nunca a utilizamos para algo desse tipo.

-Podemos desejar uma passagem que levem vocês até Hogsmeade –Rabicho comentou- Talvez funcione, não é uma má idéia.

Eu concordei, Lílian também. Aluado e Almofadinhas se entreolharam.

-E se ao invés de desejar uma passagem para Hogsmeade, nós não desejamos uma passagem para Londres? De lá nós podemos ir até o Beco Diagonal...

-Todos podem ir –concluí- Não tinha pensado nisso. O que vocês acham?

Sinceramente? Eu estava quase dando pulinhos de alegria. Se tudo desse certo, aquilo ia ser uma das marotagens mais divertidas do século. E com Lílian Evans de penetra. Todos concordaram dessa vez, menos Evans. Ela parecia preocupada.

-Estou com um mau pressentimento. E se nos pegarem?

Meus amigos me olharam intimidados e eu sabia exatamente o que significavam aqueles olhares: "te vira homem, agora você vai ter que convencê-la!".

Muy amigos vocês, camaradas.

-Lili –eu me sentei ao seu lado e peguei na sua mão- Você precisa do dinheiro, não pode passar o resto do ano sem comprar o meu presente de Natal!

Todos riram e ela pareceu relaxar um pouco. Fiz carinho em sua mão e sorri quando ela me olhou. Ficamos assim alguns segundos até ela se decidir.

-Ok, nós vamos.

-Isso!

-Mas eu não vou te dar nenhum presente de Natal se alguma coisa der errada.

-Eu já ganhei o meu presente, Lílian –eu sabia perfeitamente que ela havia entendido sobre o que eu estava falando- Vamos?

Ela se levantou e eu estendi a Capa sobre nós três, Aluado e Rabicho iriam mais à frente.

E lá vamos nós!

* * *

Era engraçado andar com a Lílian junto de mim. Ela não tinha muita prática e nem muita agilidade, sendo assim ela tropeçava á cada cinco ou seis passos que dava e eu e Almofadinhas tentávamos abafar os risos, mas era impossível. Na quinta vez em que ela tropeçara, tive que segurá-la para ela não esbarrar em um garoto do terceiro ano que passeava solitariamente pelos corredores.

-Onde é a sala?

-Sua curiosidade ainda te mata ruiva.

-Eu não vou entrar em uma sala com quatro garotos, sem saber ao menos para onde eu vou.

-Pode ficar tranqüila, eu prefiro as loiras e, não se sinta ofendida, mas o único que baba por você aqui é o Pontas.

Eu dei um tapa na cabeça do Almofadinhas e o desgraçado começou a rir. Senti um calor subindo pelas minhas bochechas e não olhei Evans até chegarmos á parede de tom pastel.

-Ainda bem que fica no mesmo andar que a torre da Grifinória.

-Se sua vida dependesse da sua vontade de andar, você estaria ferrado querido amigo rato.

Encarei Sirius assustado.

-Rato? –Lílian piscou confusa.

-É que eu sou muito covarde, por isso eles me chamam de rato.

Santa agilidade, Rabicho.

Nós cinco encaramos a parede lisa á nossa frente: eu podia ver o rosto incrédulo dela.

-É aqui? Mas cadê a porta?

-Se a sala é invisível você não espera que a porta esteja visível, não é?

Ficamos parados alguns segundos, imaginando como pedir por aquilo. Algo como "Nos leve para Londres" não é muito seguro, pois podíamos sair em qualquer lugar. Tínhamos que ser específicos.

-Dá para algum de vocês falarem alguma coisa? Estou ficando nervosa com esse silêncio!

-Não sabemos como pedir –eu disse sem graça.

-Pedir? Tem que pedir para a sala?

-Desejar, ele quis dizer –Aluado disse com bom senso. Eu já estava quase pulando no pescoço daquela maluca. Ela é irritante!

Ela olhou para a parede e fechou os olhos. Nos encaramos, estranhando aquela atitude. Ouvi Rabicho sussurrando.

-Ela dormiu?

-Acho que ela está desejando.

-Ah.

-Já sei!

-Meu Deus mulher, quer me matar de susto? –Sirius segurava a mão no peito.!

-Quem é a maricota agora, Black?

-Touchè ruiva.

Eu dei risada. Sirius não imaginava o quanto a língua daquela garota era afiada.

-Nós vamos desejar ir ao Beco Diagonal. Se sairmos em um local perigoso... –ela revirou os olhos- Bom, todos possuem uma varinha e são uns marmanjos.

Eu sorri marotamente e encarei os meus três amigos espantados. Ela foi à frente, pegando a Capa que estava no chão.

-Eu disse que ela era diferente das outras.

-Até demais.

-Vamos logo, estou ficando com sono.

-São dez e meia da manhã Rabicho, por Merlin –Aluado resmungou.

-Isso é hora de eu estar indo para a cama e não indo para o Beco Diagonal!

-Vocês vão ficar aí fofocando ou vão vir comigo?!

-Eu vou azarar essa garota, Pontas.

-Relaxa Almofadinhas, ela mal começou o dia. Evans, quer parar de rebolar?

-Eu vou é REBOCAR A SUA CARA!

-Viu?

Ah, o bom humor matinal.

* * *

Fizemos a bendita cerimônia de passar três vezes em frente á parede, desejando ir ao Beco Diagonal. Eu começo a pensar que tudo está sendo fácil demais. Aquela sensação de que alguma merda ia acontecer estava iminente no ar.

-Ei Evans, fiquei sabendo que o Whornign te convidou para ser o par dele no baile de formatura.

-É ele me convidou.

-E você aceitou?

-Acho que isso não é da sua conta.

A porta finalmente se materializou na nossa frente e entramos por ela. Estava um breu. Puxei a varinha.

-Lumus!

Pisquei algumas vezes para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas a única coisa que consegui enxergar foram os olhos extremamente verdes de Lílian. Ela estava tão próxima que eu podia beijá-la sem que ela reagisse.

-Onde estamos?

-Não sei –eu respondi- Você consegue se mover?

-Não!

Tentei olhar em volta, mas tudo o que eu vi foi uma parede de mogno. Estávamos em uma caixa? O que era aquilo afinal?

-Onde estão os outros?

-Não estão aí?

-Tem uma parede aqui, Evans.

-Ah. Espera aí.

Ela tentou puxar a varinha e, com uma certa dificuldade, eu enfiei a mão em seu bolso e a tirei de lá.

-Toma.

-Obrigada. Lumus!

-Quer me cegar?!

-Desculpa!

Pisquei algumas vezes e demorei algum tempo até que tudo entrasse em foco novamente. "Tudo" é forma de expressão, não havia o que olhar ali. Eram eu, Evans e as paredes de mogno. O que raios era aquilo?

-Onde estamos?

-Não sei.

-Como não sabe?

-Não sei Evans, não sei aonde viemos parar! Ta difícil de entender?

-Eu só estou perguntando, não precisa ficar estressado.

Garota irritante.

Ela tentou se virar, mas outra parede de mogno se encontrava ás suas costas. Estávamos colados um ao outro. Impressão minha ou meu presente de aniversário chegara mais cedo?

-Potter.

-O que é?

-Isso é um armário?

Olhei em volta. Como fomos parar num armário? Foi o que eu perguntei, mas ela não soube responder.

-A Sra. Eu-Sei-Tudo não sabe a resposta? Merlin, temos que comemorar!

-Não seja idiota e comece a procurar pela porta.

-Se isso é realmente um armário, então a porta deve estar...

Empurrei com força um vão á minha frente e acabamos caindo em um chão empoeirado, cheirando á mofo.

-Lílian? Você está bem?

-Bati o meu nariz...

-Ninguém mandou nascer com um nariz desse tamanho.

Eu a ajudei a se levantar e, para a minha surpresa e espanto, ela riu da minha piada. Um bilhão de piadas engraçadas durante seis anos e ela ri da única sem graça, vai entender.

Olhamos em volta, procurando entender como havíamos chegado ali. Estávamos em um aposento cheirando á mofo, cheio de objetos e móveis cobertos por lençóis. Parecia um porão ou qualquer outro lugar em que se guardavam coisas velhas. Muito parecido com a casa da minha avó Angelina.

-Onde estamos?

-Acho que em um porão ou algo assim.

Ela assentiu, concordando. Andamos alguns metros, observando os móveis. Era um lugar amplo, com um piso de madeira velha o qual rangia enquanto andávamos. As paredes eram brancas, com rachaduras por todos os cantos e, no teto alto, havia uma viga que segurava toda a extensão da casa. Destruindo a viga, a casa desmoronava. O armário de onde havíamos saído estava em um canto afastado e, com as portas abertas parecia um desolado móvel velho. Era uma peça bonita, afinal de contas. Me aproximei para observá-lo melhor e notei ranhuras em todo o seu contorno.

-Lílian?

Ela não respondeu e eu me virei. Onde raios ela se metera? Era só o que me faltava, perder essa garota!

-Lílian?

-Psiu!

Senti algo me cobrir e Lílian tapou a minha boca, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

-Quieto. Eu ouvi vozes.

Ela me soltou e eu continuei imóvel, apenas esperando por algum ruído. Ela também não se moveu. Aquilo era estranho: estar em um lugar totalmente desconhecido (pelo menos por hora) com a garota com quem você sonha todas as noites. Não é tão romântico quanto parece. É até um pouco assustador.

-Lílian, não estou ouvindo...

-Psiu!

Me calei e continuamos atentos. Finalmente após alguns minutos ouvimos algo.

-O que é isso?

-Não tenho certeza –ela sussurrou- Parece um latido.

Senti um frio na espinha percorrer todo o meu corpo. E se fosse Sirius transformado? Apurei os ouvidos e ouvimos os latidos de novo.

-Será que acabamos caindo na casa de alguém por engano?

-Eu não conheço ninguém que more no Beco Diagonal.

Mais latidos. E agora vozes vindas do andar de baixo. Nos movemos até o armário, prontos para pularmos dentro se alguém aparecesse.

-Lílian...

-O que foi?

-Acho que eu sei onde estamos.

Antes que eu pudesse falar ouvimos passos subindo as escadas. Lílian se jogou para dentro do armário e eu me escondi embaixo de um lençol, rezando para que se me vissem, acreditassem que fosse um cabide.

Ouvimos a porta se abrir violentamente e o chão rangeu ainda mais. A porta bateu com força na parede. Cacete, quase tropecei.

A pessoa que entrou resmungava. Era um homem, de estatura baixa e começando a ficar careca. Eu apenas conseguia ver suas costas, mas já imagino que não seja a pessoa mais bonita desse mundo. Remexeu em algumas coisas e senti a brisa fria quando ele passou relando ao meu lado. Virei um pouco a cabeça, tentando encontrar Lílian. O armário estava aberto, mas não havia ninguém lá dentro. Será que ela está com a Capa lá dentro? Meu Deus, eu perdi a Lílian pela terceira vez naquele dia. O homem passou novamente ao meu lado e senti meu sangue gelar. Desceu as escadas, sem fechar a porta. Após ter certeza de que ele havia ido embora, tirei o lençol de cima de mim.

-Onde você está?

-Aqui –ela apareceu, vinda do armário com a Capa na mão- Isso é muito útil. Me pergunto quantas vezes vocês já escaparam das minhas vigias noturnas com essa Capa.

-Você nem imagina. Vamos.

* * *

_**E no próximo Capítulo...**_

_Eu podia ouvir a voz do Aluado irritado ao fundo:_

_-A gente quase morreu Almofadinhas!_

_-Relaxa Aluado, foi só uma brincadeirinha..._

_-Brincadeirinha? Rabicho, devolve a minha varinha, eu vou transformar esse cachorro numa pulga de circo!_


	6. A Travessa do Tranco

Descemos as escadas quase correndo, sem nos importamos com o barulho. Lílian carregava uma mochila nas costas e a Capa na mão, eu seguia na frente constatando que estávamos no pior lugar que poderíamos estar: A Travessa do Tranco.

Atravessamos uma sala cheia de objetos feitos de madeira, com rostos esculpidos. Lílian tentou tocar em um, mas eu a afastei. Sabe Deus o que poderia acontecer.

-Não toque em nada aqui, entendeu?

Ela apenas assentiu, vendo que eu não estava brincando.

-Onde estamos? –ela perguntou preocupada- Por que não saímos no Beco Diagonal?

-Estamos na Travessa do Tranco, ela faz esquina com o Beco Diagonal.

-Travessa...

Ouvi vozes se aproximando e a empurrei para a parede, puxando a Capa e jogando sobre nós dois.

O mesmo homem que minutos antes estava no porão, agora passava quase relando nas minhas costas. Foi em direção á sala que acabamos de sair, isso nos deu a chance de caminharmos mais um pouco debaixo da capa, dessa vez sem tentar fazer barulho.

-Precisava descer a escada igual á um elefante?

Mas que garota implicante! Resolvi não responder dessa vez, mantendo a minha atenção no caminho com pouca claridade.

Finalmente chegamos á porta da loja, depois de passarmos por objetos extremamente medonhos.

-Finalmente –sussurrei e peguei na maçaneta. Ao abrir, a porta fez um tilintar, eu e Lílian nos encaramos assustados e olhamos para trás, esperando sermos descobertos. Nada, nem um pio. Saímos quase correndo, esquecendo por um momento que estávamos com a Capa.

Ao chegarmos a um local seguro, digam-se uns trezentos metros longe da tal loja, pudemos nos sentar em um banco terrivelmente destruído em uma das calçadas. Lílian arfava e suas bochechas estavam coradas por causa da corrida e eu achei aquilo lindo. Não falamos nada por alguns minutos, recuperando o fôlego e tentando imaginar como sairíamos dali. Eu nunca tinha estado na Travessa do Tranco, era um dos poucos lugares que eu nunca havia tido curiosidade de conhecer e, tendo em vista a situação precária do lugar, não me arrependo nem um pouco. Fato é que ali só se vendiam coisas ilegais, com relação á magia negra e eu não sou nem um pouco interessado nisso. Olhei para Lílian esperando notar um ar de surpresa ou até mesmo medo, mas ela apenas observava o lugar com uma calma extraordinária.

-Onde estamos mesmo? –ela perguntou, levantando-se.

-Na Travessa do Tranco.

Ela olhou em volta, imagino que estivesse surpresa por não ver ninguém nas ruas e algumas lojas fechadas naquela hora da manhã. Álias, que horas seriam? Fiz menção de olhar o meu relógio, mas lembrei que havia saído sem ele. Não me lembro de ter visto Lílian com um então estávamos perdidos, literalmente.

-E como saímos daqui?

-Não faço idéia.

-O que é aqui, afinal?

Eu hesitei antes de responder, não queria assustá-la. Mas seu olhar curioso me convenceu e eu me ajeitei no banco semi-destruído, tentando ficar um pouco mais confortável.

-Essa é a parte perigosa do Beco Diagonal, coisas ilegais e relacionadas á magia negra são vendidas aqui.

-Só aqui?

-Pelo menos na Grã-Bretanha.

Ela assentiu, parecendo entender. Tentei explicar melhor.

-É como se aqui fosse a Sonserina e o Beco Diagonal fossem as outras casas.

Ela pareceu não gostar muito da minha comparação. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Por que toda essa rivalidade, afinal?

Eu revirei os olhos. Não era óbvio?

-Sonserinos são cobras, Evas. Não se pode confiar em nenhum deles, estão sempre ligados com algo errado.

-Isso não é totalmente verdade –ela disse, mas sua voz pareceu diminuir, sem ter tanta certeza. Eu nada respondi, estava pensando em como sair dali. Ela sentou-se novamente ao meu lado.

-Não gosto disso.

-Disso o quê?

-Dessa maldição dos Sonserinos.

-Como assim? –não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar, mas tempo era o que não nos faltava.

Ela ajeitou o rabo-de-cavalo antes de responder.

-Eles não têm oportunidade de escolha, já percebeu?

Eu não respondi apenas a olhava surpreso. Ela falava com uma bondade que eu nunca havia visto antes em ninguém. Ela continuou:

-Eles seguem aquilo que já foi escolhido para eles, aquele caminho cheio de coisas ruins e maldade. Quando... –ela parou de falar de repente- Nada, esquece.

-Fala Lílian –eu estava curioso e interessado.

Ela suspirou e continuou:

-Quando eu coloquei o Chapéu Seletor, ele perguntou se eu gostaria de ir para a Sonserina.

-E o que você disse?

Ela me encarou com os bonitos olhos verdes, pensativos.

-Eu disse que sim. Isso me faz menos Grifinória?

Aquilo não era uma pergunta, era um desafio. E me pegou de surpresa. Lílian nunca poderia ter ido para a Sonserina, ela é... Tão bonita e corajosa. Então por que o Chapéu lhe dera essa chance? E por que ela aceitara? Eu sei que o Chapéu Seletor leva muito em conta a opinião do aluno, então...

-Por que você quis ir para a Sonserina?

Ela sorriu, colocando um fio de cabelo que se soltou atrás da orelha.

-Meu melhor amigo disse que a Sonserina era a melhor casa de Hogwarts.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar quem era, senti algo no meu bolso se mexer.

-O que é isso? –ela perguntou se aproximando.

Tirei do bolso o espelho que eu usava para me comunicar com Sirius, me sentindo um idiota. Fiquei conversando tanto tempo com Lílian que havia me esquecido!

Ouvi a voz de Rabicho, esganiçada:

-Pontas? Ta aí?

Eu podia ouvir a voz do Aluado irritado ao fundo.

-A gente quase morreu Almofadinhas!

-Relaxa Aluado, foi só uma brincadeirinha...

-Brincadeirinha?! Rabicho, devolve a minha varinha, eu vou transformar esse cachorro numa pulga de circo!

-Isso você tem de monte, né sua bola de pêlos?

Eu e Lílian ríamos ao ouvir tudo aquilo, podíamos ouvir os dois correndo mais ao fundo. Rabicho apenas revirava os olhos e tentava conversar com nós dois.

-Dá para as duas maricotas irem discutir pra lá? Estou tentando conversar aqui!

As vozes irritadas e risadas foram se afastando. Rabicho se virou e fez uma cara de "finalmente!".

-Onde vocês estão? –ele perguntou.

-Na Travessa do Tranco, e vocês?

-Você não vai acreditar.

Que lugar seria pior que a Travessa do Tranco?

-Sirius, aquele saco de pulgas, quis fazer mais uma das suas brincadeiras e invés de pensar no Beco Diagonal, ele pensou em "um lugar escuro e assombrado". Dá pra acreditar?

-Então é por isso que viemos parar na Travessa, é o local mais perto do Beco Diagonal. Mas, por que vocês não vieram parar aqui também?

-Sei lá, só sei que estamos ferrados se alguém nos pegar onde estamos. E eu digo **muito **ferrado.

-Onde vocês estão? –Lílian perguntou, se debruçando sobre mim, pude sentir o cheiro do seu perfume doce de novo. Aquilo me deu um rebuliço enorme no estômago, mas mantive a calma: tudo no seu tempo.

-Nós...

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? –uma voz conhecida pode ser ouvida mais ao fundo- Black?

-Ora, mas que surpresa desagradável prima!

A imagem no espelho desapareceu, Rabicho com certeza o escondera.

-Onde será que eles estão?

-Só Deus sabe. Depois descobrimos, vamos sair daqui?

Lílian se levantou e me puxou pela mão, sorrindo. Parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo e eu acabei esquecendo os meus amigos por alguns minutos, perdido naquele sorriso.

-Por onde? –ela perguntou.

-Por aqui –eu respondi, sem ter certeza.

Ela começou a andar na minha frente, cantarolando.

Ah, Lílian...

* * *

Andamos por uns quinze minutos até a minha mente brilhante lembrar que podíamos aparatar.

-É mesmo, onde eu estava com a cabeça? –Lílian puxou sua varinha do bolso e eu fico me perguntando como uma varinha cabe ali? Parecia não passar nem vento naquela calça.

-Talvez estivesse pensando na melhor forma de se declarar para a minha pessoa –arrisquei, esperando pela patada.

-Não seja idiota, Potter –e ela veio como um beliscão na bochecha. Tudo bem, já estou acostumado, uma patada a mais ou a menos não faz muita diferença.

Aparatamos em frente á sorveteria que eu e Sirius sempre vínhamos nos dias de compras. Tive que insistir muito para que ela aceitasse tomar um sorvete comigo depois que pegássemos seu dinheiro, mas Lílian acabou cedendo. Minha cara de pobre coitado nunca falha.

As ruas estavam bem mais vazias naquela quarta-feira de manhã, podíamos observar crianças brincando na rua, despreocupadas.

Caminhamos em direção ao Gringotes e fui obrigado a parar em frente á loja de artefatos para Quadribol, estava namorando a nova vassoura já fazia quase um ano.

-Por que você não compra? –ela perguntou, provavelmente sabia que a minha família não era nem um pouco pobre. Pensei por alguns instantes antes de responder:

-Se eu comprar perde a graça. Fica muito fácil, entende?

Ela assentiu, sem realmente prestar muita atenção no que eu dizia. Ela estava olhando algumas roupas na outra vitrine. Mulheres...

Para falar a verdade, ela nunca presta muita atenção no que eu digo e isso é uma das coisas que me deixam irritado. Eu praticamente bebo tudo o que ela diz, desde o "Bom dia" até o "Não seja idiota, Potter" habitual e ela apenas finge escutar o que eu falo.

Chegamos ao Gringotes e logo fomos recebidos pelo duende mais feio que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida.

-Você vai ficar aí? –ela perguntou. Eu apenas assenti- Já volto.

-Vê se não fica papeando com o duende, temos que ir embora antes de escurecer.

-Não são nem meio-dia Tiago, me poupe.

Ela entrou no banco e eu fiquei observando as pessoas que passavam em frente. Me apoiei na grande pilastra branca, com as mãos no bolso e me pergunto onde estarão aqueles malucos? Peguei o espelho do bolso e encarei o meu reflexo no vidro. Meus cabelos arrepiados pareciam estar se divertindo com o vento e eu precisava urgentemente de óculos novos, aqueles já estavam piores que as meias do Almofadinhas.

-Almofadinhas? –tentei.

Ninguém respondeu.

-Aluado? Rabicho?

-Tem alguém ai? –tentei pela última vez antes de guardar o espelho novamente.

Sabe lá Deus onde aqueles três tinham ido parar, mas devia estar sendo hilário. Não que estar com a Lílian seja ruim. Tudo bem, não é a coisa mais agradável do mundo ter alguém implicando com você o tempo todo, mas com ela tudo ficava diferente.

Me sentei nas escadarias, com as mãos apoiadas no queixo, Lílian com certeza estaria contando a vida dela para o duende e eu teria que esperar sentado.

Eu já estava quase me deitando na escada quando ela voltou. Estava com os cabelos soltos e com uma bolsinha de pano na mão, onde estava o seu dinheiro, provavelmente.

-Você foi fazer um café para o duende?

-Você é muito impaciente Tiago, vai criar uma úlcera desse jeito.

-Uma o quê?

-Vamos logo, nós ainda temos um sorvete para tomar antes de irmos salvar os seus amigos!

Ela me empurrou, mas eu a segurei pelo pulso. Algo dentro de mim dizia que eu ia levar a patada do século, mesmo assim continuei:

-É impressão minha ou você está me convidando para tomar um sorvete?

Ela revirou os olhos e eu quase a beijei ali mesmo. Adoro essa revirada dos olhos.

-Você me chamou hoje quando passamos em frente à sorveteria!

Subi um degrau. Ela também. Pelo menos ela não saiu correndo.

-É, mas achei que você fosse esquecer.

-Bom, eu não esqueci.

Ela me encarou, esperando que eu me aproximasse. Ao invés disso, me afastei.

-Então vamos logo, tenho treino de Quadribol hoje à noite.

Minha vontade era a de olhar para trás e ver o seu rosto perplexo, mas me contive. Tudo aquilo fazia parte do jogo.

-Vai ficar aí ou...

-Já estou indo, Potter! –ela respondeu grossa, colocando-se ao meu lado.

* * *


	7. O Beco Diagonal

-Então –eu encarei o rosto sério de Almofadinhas- Vocês foram parar na sala comunal da Sonserina?

-Bem, nós...

-SEU PULGUENTO!

-Dá pra calar a boca Aluado? Estou tentando ter uma conversa civilizada aqui!

-O que aconteceu depois que vocês descobriram que estavam lá? –perguntei, mas novamente quem respondeu foi Aluado:

-Esse idiota estuporou a prima dele.

Sirius virou para trás e fez menção de puxar a varinha, mas nada adiantou. Aluado continuou e eu tentava não rir da situação:

-A garota apareceu, ele a estuporou e ainda a deixou jogada no meio da sala comunal.

-Você queria que eu fizesse o quê, bola de pêlos? Colocasse-a na cama e desse beijo de boa noite?!

Aluado não respondeu, apenas consegui ouvir alguns resmungos. Sirius voltou a me olhar e finalmente nosso grande amigo pareceu não ter mais nada a dizer, deixando-nos conversar:

-Você estuporou a Narcisa?

-Pior.

Sirius havia estuporado Belatriz. Merlin, aquilo ia ser o holocausto...

-Você tem a plena consciência de que ela vai vir atrás de você quando acordar, não tem?

Ele pareceu dar de ombros, não se podia ver muito do espelho que eu segurava. Eu apenas soltei um riso fraco.

-Alguém viu vocês além dela?

-Não –ele pensou por alguns instantes- Aquela coruja insuportável da Narcisa estava pousada no sofá. Mas acho que ela não vai contar para ninguém...

Me despedi de Almofadinhas, dizendo que voltaria o quanto antes e que eles iriam nos ajudar a entrar no Castelo. No momento em que guardei o espelho, Lílian terminara de tomar seu sorvete.

-Satisfeita?

-Um pouco.

Começamos a caminhar, sem um destino certo. Eu não estava com vontade nenhuma de voltar ao Castelo e ela parecia compartilhar do mesmo pensamento.

-O que vai fazer quando sair de Hogwarts?

Talvez ela apenas quisesse desfazer o silêncio, mas eu prefiro acreditar que ela estava interessada na minha vida pessoal (um ponto de vista mais favorável para mim, digamos).

-Sair de casa e chutar a bunda do idiota que está causando toda essa confusão.

Ela pareceu achar graça, mas eu nunca falei tão sério na minha vida.

-Você quer dizer Voldemort? –ela ficou séria- Vai chutar a bunda do maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu?

-Vou –eu respondi decidido.

Ela nada respondeu e eu continuei:

-E você, o que vai fazer?

-A mesma coisa que você. O que foi?

Eu a olhava espantado. Essa garota é cada vez mais surpreendente!

-Quem diria que Lílian Evans possui toda essa coragem... –brinquei.

Ela sorriu e o lugar pareceu se iluminar a nossa volta. Lílian possuía um jeito tão encantador e ela mal percebia isso.

-Vai ser auror então? –eu também sorria, já me sentindo mais leve ao saber que Hogwarts não seria o último lugar em que nos encontraríamos.

-Vou –ela parou e começou a olhar a vitrine.

-Você não gosta de conversar, não é mesmo? –eu reparei nisso desde o dia em que ela veio pedir a minha humilde ajuda. Sempre com respostas curtas e mudanças repentinas de assunto.

Ela me olhou espantada.

-Como assim?

Caramba, acho que ninguém nunca havia dito isso a ela.

-Bom –eu suspirei- Você não prolonga a conversa.

-Ah, é verdade –ela voltou a olhar a vitrine, parecendo desinteressada- É uma mania eu acho.

E aquele silêncio reinou entre nós, mas dessa vez não estava constrangedor, o que seria aquela sensação? É como se fosse normal estar ali com Lílian, conversando sobre o futuro e olhando desinteressadamente as vitrines do Beco Diagonal...

-Sabe –ela disse de repente- Você é legal, Potter.

-Eu já sabia disso antes de você –eu não consigo, juro que eu tento, mas é impossível ser humilde, não faz parte da minha pessoa!

Ela me olhou com aquele olhar de desprezo e revirou os olhos.

-Sabe de uma coisa? –eu sorri pelo canto dos lábios- Acho que nunca estive tão perto de você quanto estou agora.

E era verdade. Ela mal havia percebido que eu me aproximara perigosamente de seu corpo enquanto conversávamos, agora eu podia ver suas pequenas sardas claramente, principalmente porque a luz do sol lhe dava um ar angelical, fazendo com que seus cabelos vermelhos se realçassem.

Ela não se moveu e me lançou um sorriso indagador.

-Aé? –ela deu um passo na minha direção, seus olhos brilhavam ameaçadoramente- E o que você vai fazer á respeito disso?

-Vou te beijar –mas não me movi nem um centímetro. Ela me olhava divertida e eu podia sentir sua respiração.

-Eu vou ser obrigada a te azarar –ela respondeu.

-Você parece triste com isso.

-Talvez eu esteja.

-Talvez você esteja se divertindo.

-Como eu poderia? –ela sabia jogar e estava fazendo isso muito bem. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, agora estávamos praticamente colados, falando aos sussurros. Meu coração está batendo a mil por hora e, pela primeira vez, não tenho noção do que a garota que eu vou (ou pretendo) beijar está pensando. Ela pode muito bem me azarar, me dar um chute ou até mesmo aparatar e eu ficar encarando o ar, com cara de idiota. Por incrível que pareça, tudo isso deixa a coisa mais interessante.

-Você gosta disso –eu me aproximei de seu pescoço, sentindo o perfume doce que exalava de sua pele macia, ela se arrepiou e eu aceitei como um passe para avançar um pouco mais. A empurrei delicadamente para uma viela e encostei seu corpo na parede, agora dando beijos em seu pescoço. Lílian ria baixinho em meu ouvido, me causando arrepios excitantes. Levantei meu rosto, a íris verde me olhava com diversão, me fazendo sorrir.

-O que foi? –sussurrei divertido.

Ela trouxe a mão para os meus cabelos, me puxando. Essa garota ainda me mata.

* * *

**N/A: **_Hey, heeeeeeeey! Como vão vcs? _

_Bom, eu sei que andei sumida um tempão e que, além de sumir, quando eu postei os últimos capítulos não respondi as reviews! Me perdoem e obrigada (de verdade!) para quem continuou comentando, amei cada palavra escrita! Sim, a fic acabou =/. Infelizmente, mas era isso mesmo o que eu tinha em mente desde o começo, uma fic pequena e talz. Espero que tenham gostado, poxa, eu adorei escrever. A-D-O-R-O escever em primeira pessoa, mesmo sendo díficil pra caramba. Têm pessoam que possuem uma facilidade tão grande com isso, elas encarnam o personagem sabe? Infelizmente eu não nasci com esse dom, e vocês são obrigados a ler essas fics meia boca em POV. Hahahahahaha. _

_Então, mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews! E obrigada á quem leu (mesmo que não tenha comentado) e espero que vcs tenham gostado. =)_

_Beijos e até a próxima meu povo!_

_Pimente, 22 de Novembro de 2008._


End file.
